Skylanders in Remnant
by silverfox26
Summary: The Doom Raiders have escaped from Cloud Cracker Prison, and into the world of Remnant. The Skylanders were sent to track them down and put them back in their cells. The Skylanders make new friends and allies along the way, and hopefully, with their help, the mission will be accomplished.


**Hey, guys Welcome to a story I've been wanting to do for a while now. This story has Skylander from the first season all the way up to Imaginators. So expect all of the Skylanders in this story. Anyway enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

On top of a cliff line of students were on launch pads getting ready to launched into the forest, Ruby Rose was next her sister Yang Xiao Long who was to right and Jaune Arc was to her left. And right now, Prof. Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch were in the middle of explaining the rules.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin explained.

"Now, I'm sure that many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teams. Today." Glynda said.

Ruby then became nervous.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin explained.

"What?!" Ruby shouted, getting more nervous as her life practically shattered.

"After you've partnered up, you will make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition on the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin stated seriously.

"Die?" Jaune says nervously as he gulps loudly.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Y-yeah, um, sir?

"Good. Now take your positions." Ozpin said while cutting off Jaune.

Everyone then gets into their own poses as they get ready to be launched.

But they got the chance to be launched a bright light suddenly flashed blinding everyone on the cliff, then a boom sound was heard.

"What was that?!" Weiss screamed.

Everyone then rubbed their eyes and trying to regain their bearings.

"Should we postpone the initiation, Professor?" Glynda asked.

"No, we shall continue." Ozpin said.

Glynda then nodded "Prepare to launch, students." She says to them.

Then everyone got into position again, then some students get launched.

"What do you think that bright light was?" Ruby asked her half-sister.

"No idea. But I'm sure it's nothing, but if it is something then I'm sure we can handle it." Yang said.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um… a question. So, this landing… strategy thing… Uh, wha-what is it? Are you, like, dropping us off or something? Jaune asked.

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin answered.

Then more students were launched, "Oh, uh, I see… So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked.

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'." Ozpin answered.

Then Ren and Nora get launched. "Uh-huh… yeah." Jaune said nervously.

Yang winks at her sister younger sister and puts her shades and gets launched, "Wo-hooooooooo!" she shouts, then Ruby is launched.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYYY!..." Jaune says as he gets launched.

Ozpin then takes a sip of his coffee.

But unknown to him a black silhouette of what it seemed to be a small dragon was hovering in the air by flapping its wings above the trees in the forest before diving into the forest. It would seem it had been watching the students being launched off the cliff.

* * *

Ruby Rose was flying through the air and then she crashed into a blackbird that turned into a burst of feathers as she plummets downward.

"Birdie, no!" Ruby says.

She then pulls out Crescent Rose and fires off a few rounds from it to slow her down, then she turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace.

Weiss pulls out her rapier and summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off of it to the forest below.

Ren descends with Nora Valkyrie briefly being seen next to him at a faster speed and he spins in the air, eventually, he used his bladed pistols to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothing.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah! Alley-oop!" Yang shouts as she is soaring over the treetops and is using her gauntlets and firing rounds to push herself through the air further north while spinning and laughing with each blast she was still doing that even when she crashed through leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground.

"Nailed it!" Yang said as she runs off

Pyrrha armed her sword and shield crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch. Then she immediately shifts her sword into a rifle and looks through the scope and sees Jaune flying through the air screaming helplessly. Pyrrha then transforms her sword into a spear and takes the moment to evaluate throw and chucks her spear deep into the forest until a 'thunk' is heard.

"Thank you!" Jaune says from a distance.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha shouts to him.

In the middle of the forest, Ruby Rose lands in a crouch then dashes off into the forest.

" _Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find…"_ Ruby mentally repeated before shouting. "Yang! Yaaaaaang! Oh, this is bad, really bad… What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. And funny!... But I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! She's so mysterious and calm… plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her… Ugh! Okay… who else do I know in this? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, aaaaand…"

Ruby then slows down as she skids to a halt in front of… _Weiss_ as she is turning around to face her. She stops just when their eyes meet and pause for a bit, then she turns her heel and walks away in the other direction.

"Wait! Where are you going?! We're supposed to be teammates…" Ruby says dejectedly.

Weiss is struggling through the forest and giving an occasional grunt as she pushes plants and branches out her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above her.

"Come on, come on! Stupid…!" Jaune says as he is pinned a tree with Pyrrha's spear embedded in his hood, and is now trying to remove it. But is struggling to do so, then he gives up on trying to pull and looks down and sees Weiss while her an embarrassed wave. And Weiss responds by walking away in the same direction she came from and leaving Jaune up in the tree, making him groan in dejection.

Weiss then returns to Ruby and drags her by pulling on her hood, "By no means does this make us friends." Weiss says.

"You came back!" Ruby beamed with joy even she was being dragged.

Jaune waved out them as they leave, "Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!" he says before he sighs in depression.

But unknown to him an invisible figure was on top of the tree, it was hard to identify it but it had long elf-like ears. The invisible figure climbed down the tree to where Jaune was pinned at, and pulled on the spear, setting Jaune free. Jaune then fell on the ground landing on his back groaning in pain and Pyrrha's spear fell on the ground next to him. He wondered how he got loose so looked up toward the tree and saw no one there, but he could have sworn he saw a small glimpse of a figure jumping into the nearest tree. He then began to examine it more until a voice called to him.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha called him as she stands in front him and looking down to him.

"Oh, hey Pyrrha." Jaune says as gets up from the ground and hands Pyrrha her weapon "I believe this belongs to you."

"Thank you." She says with a smile before taking the weapon.

* * *

 **Now back with Ruby and Weiss**

Weiss was walking heavily through the forest, with was way behind her.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your-" Weiss started to say before she was cut off when Ruby suddenly appeared next to her smiling. "What the?!" she said confused.

Ruby chuckles, "I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!"

She says.

"When did….?"

Ruby chuckles again, "Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know to deal with monsters! You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool… and I wanna be her friend!'"

Ruby then disappears into the forest with a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time! Ruby? Ruby?" Weiss said.

Then she hears growling from the brushes and sees red eyes stare at her. Then out of nowhere, a Beowolf emerged from the bush.

Weiss then equips her rapier, "Ruby!"

The Beowolf roars and gets ready to engage her.

* * *

Yang is walking through the forest and looking around, "Hellooooooo? Is anyone there? Helloooo? She calls out, "I'm getting bored here!"

Then rustling was heard in the bushes and Yang turns towards it. A low growl heard and the creature responsible for it rises up from it, it was an Ursa.

"Nope!" Yang says before she gets ready to fight.

Yang rolls out of the way as the Ursa charged at her, she then activates her gauntlets and eyes the monster until another one charges at her from behind. She managed to jump over it, and the other one charges at her again, but Yang knocked it back with a flaming punch. The second Ursa and Yang ran at each other, and Yang was able to get under the monster and delivered a couple of punches and a kick which sends the Ursa back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to see a girl in a red hood, would you?" Yang casually asked, and the two monsters replied by growling at her, "You could say 'no'."

One of the Ursa then delivered two claw swipes at her, but Yang was able to dodge them but barely.

Yang laughs when the monster missed, "Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broadside of a ba…" She stopped at mid-sentence when she sees a single strand her blond hair falls in front of her face and lands on the ground. "You…" she closes her eyes, then she opens them and her lilac eyes become red, "You monsters!"

Flames surround Yang for a moment, and then she charges towards the monsters. She unleashes a combination of flaming punches and blows on one Ursa, sending it flying through several trees. The other Ursa runs at her but stops when Yang turned towards it as tree falls down behind her.

"What?! You want some, too?!" She yells.

The monster got ready to strike…until some strikes it in the back, making it fall to the ground. Blake was revealed with her weapon in the monster's back, she then retracted her weapon back to her and sheathed it. She then smiles at Yang as her eyes go back to normal.

"I could've taken him." Yang said.

"Of you could. Now come on we should get moving." Blake said.

"Right, lead the way." Yang said before, they started walking away.

Although Blake glanced her head while still walking as she thought she heard something in the bushes. But she decided to ignore it and face forward again as the duo continued on into the forest.

Unknown to them there were two black silhouettes of short figures watching them in the bushes.

* * *

 **Now back with Ruby and Weiss**

Weiss deflected a claw swipe from a Beowolf and gets pushed back into the middle of a beast circle. She holds out her rapier in a duel pose. _"Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulder back, right foot forward- not that forward! Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and.."_ she thinks to herself, before rotating the revolver on her rapier. "Now!" Weiss then dashes forward her weapon in hand at the Beowolf in front of her about strike it.

Until, suddenly Ruby appears between them in a blur of rose petals, before slashing the Beowolf with her scythe.

"Gotcha!" Ruby says triumphantly.

That surprised Weiss and she came to a quick stop, swinging her rapier in a random direction and creating a row of flames that sets a nearby tree on fire, and the rest of forest around the clearing were soon followed by it. That caused Ruby to get distracted and barely able to block a claw swipe with her weapon from the Beowolf, and this caused the red hooded girl to knock into Weiss.

"Hey watch it!" Ruby said.

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!" Weiss says while glaring at her partner, causing Ruby to roll her eyes.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that…" the silver eyed girl said.

The two girls wield their weapons as the pack of Beowolves growl at them. Ruby then reloads her weapon as a tree on fire falls near them.

Weiss than grabs Ruby's arm, "We have to go!" she says to her partner. Then she leads Ruby away from the flames as it engulfs the grass and causes the Beowolves to run away from the fire.

And right after the Grimm monsters left water was sprayed on the flames from a black silhouette of a fish-like wielding a harpoon-like weapon and spraying water from it. It started to spray more water on the fire but since it didn't spread that much it didn't take long to put out. The fish-like silhouette chuckled a bit at its success before walking away into the forest.

Back with the red and white duo, they stop a safe area away from the fire, smoke, and Grimm. While Weiss was catching her breath, Ruby looked unhappy with her partner.

"What was that?! That should've been easy!" Ruby stated, a bit mad they ran from the monsters, which caused Weiss to glare at her.

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss retorted.

Ruby scoffs at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just surprised that someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!" Weiss retorted.

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight! I'm just fine on my own!" Ruby countered.

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!" Weiss says before walking away from Ruby again. Ruby slashed a tree with her weapon out of anger, before refolding and following Weiss.

But neither of them noticed a black silhouette of eagle-like creature with NO wings, stood on two legs, uses its front talons as hands, and wearing what looked like small vacuum canister on its back and another black of the same small dragon silhouette that watched the students being launched, up in the trees watching the girls.

"Woah, talk about intense. Those two don't seem like they're not going friends anytime soon." The dragon said.

"Not all friendships start out great, chap. I mean you and I used to use be like that." The eagle creature said.

"True, but we're guys. We're not as emotional and we make up easier and faster." The dragon stated.

"Valid point, but I have faith that those two will become good friends soon enough." The eagle said.

"Maybe, but why are we even spying on them. Can't we just talk to them." The dragon said.

"It's not that simple, chap. They might attack us, I mean you've seen what some of these people have done to those black creatures. And we want to try and avoid a fight with these people because one: they're younglings, and two: it will dishonorable for what we stand for." The eagle said.

"Yeah, it would make us like bad. But when can we interact with them?" the dragon asked.

"Only if they're in danger or if they attack any of our other comrades. But until then we stay unseen." The eagle said.

The dragon sighed. "Alright.", then the two went to follow Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another section of the forest Pyrrha and Jaune are making their way through the bushes and trees, then Jaune hears a noise and turns towards it.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

Pyrrha nods in response, "Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

They keep moving through the forest, while Jaune was still looking in the direction where gunfire was heard. And not paying attention when Pyrrha raised a tree branch to pass by it and ended getting in the face with it and got knocked to the ground.

"Jaune! I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized.

Jaune just chuckles trying to act all tough as he gets up with a small scratch on his cheek. "It's okay. Just a scratch."

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" She asked.

"Huh?" Jaune asked while tilting his head.

"Your Aura." She repeats.

"Gesundheit."

"Jaune, do you… know what Aura is?" Pyrrha asked while raising an eyebrow.

Jaune scoffs, "Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is?"

Pyrrha smiles at him as she gets ready to explain. "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Uh… yeah?" Jaune answered.

Which caused the figure hiding behind the trees to tense up a bit.

* * *

Back on the cliff Ozpin and Glynda are watching the students that are in Emerald forest from the tablets.

"The last pare has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy… I can't imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos." Glynda said her scene changes the video to Pyrrha walking with Jaune.

"Hmm, Glynda have you seen any shadowy figures on your screen lately?" Ozpin asked while looking at his scroll.

"No, why do you ask Professor?" Glynda asked.

"Come and take a look." He simply says.

Glynda then walks over and looks Ozpin's screen, then she switches the video to the same video that's on Ozpin's scroll. The video shows Ruby sitting on the grass and Weiss pacing around, but up in the corner you see two shadowy figures up in the trees watching Ruby and Weiss, but it was hard to make out.

"Hmm, let me see if we can better footage." Glynda said.

She then switches the screen to a camera where you can see a side view of the shadow figures. Then she used her to zoom in at getting a better view.

Then she zoomed in further

And further

And further

And further

And…

 ***Static**

The view was cut off as the screen turned into static

"Wait, what happened?!" Glynda asked in disbelief.

"It would seem the video was cut off." Ozpin stated.

"But, how did that happen?" Glynda asked.

"I have no idea." Ozpin said.

"Do you think what we saw will be a problem, Professor?" Glynda asked.

"I'm sure it's fine, Glynda. Those shadows could've been Grimm, and this initiation is to help the students to face the unexpected. So, I'm sure the students can handle what is out there." Ozpin said.

* * *

Back with Ruby and Weiss. Weiss is busy trying to find the way to the temple by walking in random directions, while Ruby is sitting in the grass playing with leaves looking utterly bored.

"Alright it's official; we passed it" Weiss as she stops pacing around.

Ruby stands and groans, "Weiss, why can't you just admit you have no idea where we're going." She said.

"I know exactly where we're going! We're going to… the forest temple!" Weiss replied. Causing Ruby to sigh in frustration. "Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are either!" Weiss stated.

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything." Ruby retorted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked while glaring at her.

"It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby growled.

Unfortunately, while those two were arguing a Beowolf was creeping up behind them and they didn't seem to notice.

That was when one of the mysterious figures decided to step in. Right when the Beowolf was going to attack the two girls, the dragon silhouette rammed into the wolf creature, sending it into a tree. The dragon then shoots fire the Beowolf, causing it to retreat back into the forest.

The dragon was no longer covered by shadows and can now see his appearance. The dragon was small, had purple scales, orange horns, red eyes, and an orange underbelly.

The dragon glared at the spot for a bit before turning to the girls. "You girls alright?" It asked.

Both girls didn't respond as eyes widen in shock at seeing a dragon in front of them.

"Ah, **Spyro**. What did I just tell you earlier?" the eagle creature said while coming out of his hiding spot. His appearance is now shown since there are no shadows covering him now. The eagle-like creature had white feathers with black tips on his face, yellow eyes, a yellow beak, yellow talons on his feet and hands, had no wings, and wearing blue armor. He also wielding a gun that looked like a vacuum and a weird jet-pack on his back.

"What? You said only to intervene if they were in danger, and they were." The dragon now known as Spyro said.

"I know, but it was only one of them and you've seen them take on a whole pack." The eagle responded.

"It was going to attack them, J-V. And they were too busy arguing with each other to even notice it." Spyro retorted.

But before their conversation could continue further, Weiss pointed her rapier at them, making the creatures jump back and their hands raised.

"Woah, there! Easy miss!" Spyro said.

"What in the world are those things?!" Weiss shouted.

"Hey, I just saved your lives." Spyro said.

"Believe us. We mean you no harm." 'J-V' said trying to reason with her.

Ruby appears in front to try and prevent Weiss from attacking them. "Weiss, wait! They _did_ saved us and they don't seem harmful. So, let's just hear them out. Please." Ruby said.

Weiss was hesitant at first but evenly obliged and lowered her rapier. "Fine."

She says making the creatures sigh in relief.

"Anyway, who are you guys?" Ruby asked.

"Right, formalities are important. My name is Jet-Vac, and this is my associate Spyro." Jet-Vac answered.

"What's up?" Spyro said.

"My name is Ruby Rose and this is my partner Weiss." Ruby said, and Weiss just huffed in response.

"From what we've seen she's more of a nagger than a partner." Spyro joked, earning a giggle from Ruby and an annoyed growl from Weiss.

"Spyro don't be rude." Jet-Vac said.

"Just saying." Spyro shrugged.

"What exactly are guys?" Ruby asked.

"We're Skylanders." Jet-Vac answered.

"What's a Skylander?" Ruby asked.

"Skylanders are legendary heroes who protect all Skylands; are home from all sorts of evil." Jet-Vac answered.

"Wow that's cool, but I've got more questions-" Ruby starts to ask before she was interrupted.

"You ask them later on the way. Now lets' move it! We've got to find the temple." Weiss ordered before walking away with the others following suit.

"Sheesh! Cranky. She's even colder then Chill." Spyro said.

* * *

We're now with Yang and Blake who walk out of the forest and into a clearing that reveals a circular stone temple. It had platforms around holding several black and gold objects. BUT, what their eyes were on two _people_ they saw examining the black and gold objects.

And they weren't students.

One was an anthropomorphic shark with black skin, a grey underbelly, black eyes, orange pebbles on his back, and rock-like texture on his arms.

The other was looked like a rock gargoyle with blue flames as his body and tail like a snake. Metal wings with blue flames coming out of them, blue flames as fingers, and eyes with black pupils and light blue sclera.

"What's with these chess pieces? Are they treasure or something?" the shark asked.

"No idea, **Terrafin**. Possibly artifacts. Whirlwind said she saw people taking them." The blue flamed gargoyle said.

"Should we take 'em?" Terrafin asked.

"Hmm…. Not sure." The gargoyle said thinking to himself.

Then the sound of clearing their throat has heard and the two turned toward the girls in front of them.

"Uh… hi." The gargoyle said.

"Um, hey. What are guys supposed to be?" Yang asked as she got her gauntlets ready in case they were a threat. Blake did the same with her weapon.

But before that question could be answered, a few new voices came in.

"You guys were supposed to remain hidden." A voice said coming out of the forest. The person was an elf-like ninja with green skin and wearing a brown ninja suit.

And the person with the elf was a lava monster with no fingers.

" **Stealth Elf** , **Eruptor.** What are you guys doing here?" Terrafin asked.

"Just wandering around." Eruptor answered.

"We were supposed to say out of sight unless necessary, remember?" Stealth Elf said.

"I know. But we passed by these artifacts and decided to check them out." The gargoyle said.

"That's not our objective, **Spitfire**." Stealth Elf said.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold up. What's going on here?" Yang asked.

"Short version we're a race called Skylanders. A race of legendary heroes and protectors. My name is Stealth Elf, and this is Eruptor, Spitfire, and Terrafin. We're on a mission but, that's classified for now." Stealth Elf answered.

"Well, I'm Yang, and this is my partner Blake." Yang introduced as Blake slightly waved.

"Pleased to meet you." Stealth Elf said while bowing.

"Hey." Eruptor said.

"What's up." Spitfire said.

"How's it going?" Terrafin said.

"By the way Blondie, I saw how you toke on those bear monsters. You pretty awesome." Eruptor complimented.

"Thanks, Eruptor." Yang said with a smile. "Well, now that we arrived at the temple. Should we pick one of the chess pieces?" Yang asked.

"Well, we couple of people take some, I guess so." Spitfire said with a shrug.

"I'm pretty sure these are for us students, Spitfire." Blake said.

"Students? Are guys part of an academy?" Stealth Elf asked.

"Yes." Blake answered.

"We're a part of one too." Stealth Elf said.

"Oh, really. What's it called?" Yang asked.

"Skylanders Academy." Stealth Elf answered.

"Of course." Yang said before approaching a golden knight. "Hey, Blake how about a cute pony?"

"You mean a knight piece." Stealth Elf said while crossing her arms.

"Whatever."

"Sure." Blake said with a smirk before taking a golden knight piece.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang said with a grin.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what we went through." Terrafin said crossing his arms.

Then a girlish scream was heard catching everyone's attention.

"Some girl is trouble!" Yang said.

"Sounds like a real sissy too." Terrafin added.

"What should we do guys?" Yang asked. Although Blake and Stealth Elf wasn't paying attention as they were looking up in the sky.

"You might want to ask who or what's up there." Stealth Elf said while still looking up.

Then a faint but it is eventually growing louder scream is heard. "Heads uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys like the story so far. Leave comments and questions in the reviews and see you guys in the next Chapter.**


End file.
